


protecting each other

by diegoh (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/diegoh
Summary: George rides Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 43
Kudos: 231





	protecting each other

**Author's Note:**

> dhjsjakz iam hella drunk rn

Sapnap was edging closer to George with his sword, laughing as all hope drained from George’s eyes.

George the cowboy backed up onto the floor, waiting for an inevitable demise as his friend approached him. Nothing could save him now, right?

Faint galloping could be heard from the distance as hope arrived, in the form of a half horse half man organism.

“Don’t worry Georgie, I’ll save you and earn your heart! Yeehaw! Neigh!”

The handsome horse rushed in to help, trapping Sapnap with his hooves.

They finished the bandana man off together, as a team. Like they always should be.

Later they went for dinner to a restaurant, where waiters Bad and Skeppy in maid dresses approached them.

“Which one of you rides the other? “ Skeppy asked, flirting.

Dream wrapped a hoove around George, another one of his hooves pressing on George’s thigh possessively.

“He’s not riding me,” Dream said. “We work together. He rides me in bed though. “

There was lots of moans from the bedroom that night.


End file.
